Docilely Willful
by Instant Noodler
Summary: When the 'heavenly' Tenseiga resurfaced at the largest auction of the century, half a millennium of dormant love, lust, hatred, and anguish were awakened. Let the history be repeated once again.


I've originally written a fiction "Wilfully Docile." It was difficult to tell the story in the way I had intended so I've decided to break it down into two parts: one for Sesshomaru and Rin and the other one for InuYasha and Kagome. This is the Sesshomaru and Rin excerpt. The story was inspired by the MV for Jay Chou's "Blue and White Porcelain." I was just itching to write something to pass the time.

This story is like a puzzle with a few pieces missing. You'll have to use your imagination to fill the missing pieces. There are so many questions unanswered...

Contains mature subject matter dealing with defilement and implicit-non-explicit adult content.

* * *

**Docilely Willful**

* * *

_**513 Years before present day.**_

_'I don't deserve to live. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.'_

_She laid lifelessly on the futon praying to the deities above to take her life away. There was no light in her eyes. None. They were no longer filled with their usual light sparkle. They were murky and dull. She clenched to her ripped silk kimono and bit her lips until she could distinguish the strong metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She shook vehemently and gasped for air as tears streamed down her eyes incessantly. She clenched her jaw until her temples throbbed in pain._

_She was vulnerable. So vulnerable. So pitiful too. She hugged herself tightly and crouched into a fetal position so her knees could cover her bare breasts. She clenched to the shredded fabric and tried to savage every bit of dignity she had left._

_She wished she was dead._

* * *

**Present day.**

"The Ryukotsusei Dragon Sabre at forty million yen. Forty million yen. Going once... going twice... ... Sold!"

The cherry wood gavel of the auctioneer struck the wooden platform. The loud and distinct sound marked the successful end bidding of another artifact.

"The Ryukotsusei Dragon Sabre! Forty million yen. Sold! To the honorable Watanabe-sama! Congratulations, Sir!"

An elderly stocky man in a fine black silk kimono rose from his seat and held up his arm, waving it back and forth while the guests applauded to acknowledge the man's successful acquisition of the beautiful dragon sabre. He gleamed in victory and indulged in the glorious moment, smiling from ear to ear.

The golden sabre was exquisite. Its ruby and sapphire ornamentation was one of a kind. The backsword's long-curved and single-edged blade gleamed under the spotlight of the revolving platform. It was a rare find like all of the artifacts in the collection.

This was the Suzuki Sengoku Jidai Collection Auction at the Hokkaido Auction House, the oldest and the most prestigious auction house in Japan. Kentai Suzuki was a wealthy businessman who had a penchant for collecting ancient artifacts from the Sengoku era. He had just passed away at the age of 84 earlier this month.

His children were in a furious battle over his estates and possessions. His Sengoku Jidai artifacts had caused the greatest dispute. As a result, his collection was sent to the Hokkaido Auction House in order for his wealth to be distributed evenly among his successors.

Suzuki's collection was extensive - it consisted of precious scrolls, dining utensils, fine samurai swords, war medallions, armors, and many more collectables.

It was an exclusive event - only high profile guests were present at the auction house. The auction room was in a semi circular amphitheater styled setting with golden leaf wallpapers and cherry hardwood flooring. The crystal chandeliers dazzled the room, illuminating the beauty of the artifacts that were on the program to be auctioned.

The light in the auction room dimmed as the turntable made another rotation.

"Now everyone, our last relic of the night. This one's an interesting one, Ladies and Gentlemen. A masterpiece by the great swordsmith Totosai circa 1421, Ōei year 28. The sword itself was not made to cut. It was made to heal. If she will give us the honor... the docile 'heavenly birth fang' - Tenseiga!"

The spotlights glared as the turntable rotated. A beautiful aristocratic sword appeared on the stand. The auctioneer continued, "In an ancient legend, it was wielded by the great demon lord of the West. He had surrendered it in exchange for the woman he loved."

_'In an ancient legend...'_ A golden-eyed man smirked at the auctioneer's primer. It humoured him. He brought his right hand to his left wrist to adjust his Cartier timepiece.

"Now, starting bid for the Tenseiga at 10 million yen!"

He raised his left arm to hold up the paddle in his hand, placing the initial bid.

-x-X-x-

_**Winter. Meiō 6. (1497 A.D.) 519 Years before present day.**_

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" the vivacious young woman tugged playfully at his fluffy mokomoko and giggled excitedly. "It's snowing! Snowing! Rin is so excited! Look! Sesshomaru-sama! Snow!"_

_The great demon smiled at his human companion's silly grin at the sight of snow. She had such a childish innocence untainted by the havoc of wars and deaths. She was already seventeen winters old - no, eighteen winters old. Yet, she was still running about like a carefree young child. He shook his head and let out a whole-hearted chuckle._

_He didn't mind her childishness; she was simply delightful. Her laughter filled the emptiness within him that he never even knew existed. He looked at her lovingly in silence. She gave his uncertain life a definite purpose. She grounded him like a rock. She made him feel needed and prideful. He didn't know when it had started but that obligation to protect her had become an instinct. He had an innate desire to protect his significant other._

_'Significant other...' that foreign and unexpected thought startled him. She had no idea how important she was to him. She also had no idea that he had loved her more than he had loved his own life._

_His smile suddenly turned into a frown at the sight of the blood that was trailing down her legs, pooling at her feet. Trails of blood followed each of her steps. The red stains of blood were apparent on the immaculate snowy white field. Did she not feel pain? How could she not have known? Rin still had a cheerful smile on her face as she opened her mouth to capture the flakes of the lingering snow._

_The scent of her blood had a metallic note but something else about her scent was also different. No, it wasn't the mundane and repulsive scent of low-born humans' blood. It was enticing... and rather arousing._

_"Rin..." he paused to get her attention._

_"Hai? Sesshomaru-sama?" the young woman raised an eyebrow and watched the beautiful demon curiously as he called her name._

_"You are… bleeding."_

_Rin stared cluelessly at the demon lord and tried to make out his statement. Bleeding? She didn't feel any pain or discomfort. Rin lifted her hand to survey her arms. No blood. None. That was until she glanced down at the snow, a pool of blood formed at her heels._

_Oh._

_That._

_Rin flushed a shade of crimson. How could she be so careless? That blood was unclean._

_-x-x-x-_

_Rin warmed her feet while sitting on the tatami flooring of the Gekkei-goya hut. Women weren't allowed to be out of the hut during their menstruations. Memories of moments before washed over her. Rin was still in a flush of red. She saw a shadow looming at the shōji doors and hesitated for a moment. She could tell it was her Sesshomaru-sama; the indigo and golden chrysanthemum flower on the sleeve of his kimono was visible through the translucent paper of the door._

_'Why was he here?' she panicked. This wasn't a proper place for someone of his status. The door slid open and she gasped as he stepped into the hut._

_"Sess... homaru-sama..." she whispered as the handsome lord closed the shōji behind him. She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. Rin was still embarrassed from what had happened earlier._

_"Sesshomaru-sama... you... you shouldn't be here," Rin's voice quivered. This place was unclean and unworthy of her lord's presence._

_"Rin," his voice was sympathetic and gentle. He sounded protective and concerned._

_"Ha... hai... Sesshomaru-sama?"_

-x-X-x-

**Present day.**

"10.5 million from the young lady in the back!"

A young woman in the back held up her paddle to raise the bid by the increment. Her cascading raven tresses draped down her back. She was stunningly beautiful. As the man beside her pulled her arm in to make her head lean into his shoulder, she forced a smile across her face.

* * *

_**Modern day: Before the Auction.**_

"Rin," Magatsuhi whispered as he shifted closer to his fiancée and nuzzled her neck. The younger woman bit down on her lips to hold back her disgust. She clenched her jaw and a shiver travelled down her spine. She didn't love the man by her side. Their marriage was arranged against her will. Magatsuhi's father's company had recently acquired her father's. By marrying him, Rin could secure her family's prospects.

Her mother gave her a stern look across the limousine. Rin understood what the older woman wanted her to do. She hesitantly brought her hand up to return Magatsuhi's affection. As she caressed his rough visage, she fought to hold back her tears of frustration.

It was hard to breath in the limousine. It was like she was suffocating just by sitting there. She was a bird in a golden cage. How she wanted to scream and run away. She wanted to abandon her family but she could not do so out of obligations. She was the only daughter. She had been a docile child her entire life. If it were for the good of her family, she would do it.

She was repulsed by the smell of Magatsuhi's strong cologne. She had always hated that musky scent. But today it was different - there was a floral undertone mixed with the musk. The feminine lilac perfume lingered around his collar. He had been with another woman earlier and Rin could smell it. She knew Magatsuhi had many other women. Everyone knew about his repulsive demeanors. He wasn't an honorable man. He was a brute sadist. He had committed many heinous crimes but his father had always covered them up for him.

He was 47 and she was only 22. Her life had just begun but she knew that it was ending before it had even flourished. Every night, Rin would pray for her life to change and that her true love would find her. She would then leave this life behind her. If only...

No. There was no 'if only' for her. _'Everything I've ever hoped for is a chimera.'_

She clenched her hand into a fist. She felt the weight of the heavy 11-carat diamond bracelets around her wrists. Magatsuhi had given them to her. They were like iron shackles - she was Magatsuhi's captive.

Rin stared lifelessly at the window and watched the droplets of rainwater streaming down the glass. The droplets were fleeting. She found commonality with the raindrops. Her happy life was evanescent.

-x-x-x-

Rin stepped into the auction hall. The artifacts were encased in crystal glass in the atrium. The room echoed as her silver stilettos made contact with the smooth white marble floor. Her low back black floor length silk gown swept along as she glided down the hall. She winnowed through the multitude of guests, nodding and smiling politely at familiar faces. Nothing fascinated her. Magatsuhi and her parents had gone to browse through the ancient scrolls. Rin decided to venture on her own.

She walked between the rows of samurai swords. They were all rusty or overly ornate. To her, they had all looked the same. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and tried to find something that perked her interest.

Then... there it was.

_The_ Tenseiga - the katana that didn't cut.

She didn't know why but the katana lured her. The sword was _so_ familiar. She knew every detail of the sword. She knew there were fourteen interlacing folds on the hilt. If she could remember correctly, there was a crack that was the length of her pinky at the Koiguchi, the opening of the sheath. She let her eyes wander... there it was: the long crack.

She furrowed her brows and took in a deep breath. She had seen the katana before. But where? In her dreams? Had she dreamt of Tenseiga? She held her hand up and gasped when she touched the crystal case with her fingertips. She felt a pulse. It sent an electrifying pulse through her body.

"Ten...sei... ga..." she whispered as she stared at the katana.

"Do you like it?"

Rin turned around to meet Magatsuhi's gaze. To her dismay he had found her. Rin nodded while directing her sight towards something else. She couldn't stand to look into his little beady eyes.

"Then I'll buy it for you."

Rin cringed and chewed her lips. _'Then I'll buy it for you,'_ his voice resounded in her head. Rin was disgusted. The way he had said those words... the way he had addressed _the_ Tenseiga - it was diminutive, debasing. Magatsuhi had addressed the katana as if the Tenseiga was an object.

Rin scared herself with the fury that was looming within her. Why was she so upset? What was wrong with Magatsuhi's words? The katana was only an object after all.

-x-X-x-

_**Summer. Meiō 7. (1498 A.D.) ****518 Years before present day.**_

_He watched her in silence by the stream and gave her one of his rare, hearty smiles. She was no longer the little girl who used to follow him around. Ever since he had collected her from Kaede, he noticed that she had changed. She was now a full-grown woman and commanded more of his attention than before._

_She splashed the water playfully with her feet and felt the refreshing droplets of water against her skin under the blazing sun. The seam of her fine silk kimono was drenched with the water from the stream. She giggled like a child but she was already 18 winters old. She remembered how she used to catch fish in rivers with Jaken-sama. But he was no longer around now. She frowned at the thought of the little green demon. She had missed him terribly._

_"Rin."_

_Rin snapped out of her memories of Jaken when she heard her lord's soothing voice, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_"Is something wrong?" he asked her with concern._

_She was surprised by his question. Her lord had been sensitive to her emotions as of late. Rin smiled and shook her head to reassure Sesshomaru that everything was all right._

_The cicada droned in the summer heat. Rin studied Sesshomaru intently and suddenly a radical thought loomed in her mind. Was her lord not scalding under all those layers of silk in the summer heat? A mischievous grin crept across her face and she bent down to scoop a handful of water. In a swift leap, she splashed the cold water onto Sesshomaru._

_Rin giggled and repeated the same deed many more times._

-x-X-x-

_**Modern day: Before the Auction.**_

He knew what he was here for. Sesshomaru effortlessly navigated his way through the atrium. He had sensed Tenseiga's presence and followed the fang's aura. Over five hundred years had passed but he could still fell the heavenly fang's existence.

He was probably a masochist for wanting the sword back but lately he had been feeling nostalgic.

As he advanced towards the samurai swords, he hesitated when the faint lingering floral scent whammed him.

...

...

...

His heart throbbed in anticipation.

...

How could this be? No. He was wrong. It was a false alert, just another one.

...

But to torture himself, he inhaled once again.

...

No. ... This time he realized that it was different from the others. This scent was sweet. Sweet just like her... He filled his lungs with the familiar summer floral scent.

_'That same scent.'_

It was hers.

* * *

**Present day: Tenseiga's Auction.**

He raised his paddle again to raise the bid.

"38.5 million to the gentleman in the front over here!"

"39 million to the gentleman in the eight row back!"

"39 and a half million to the missus in the beautiful red!"

His golden eyes wandered in the room. He could smell _her_. There was no doubt about it. _She_ was here. After five hundred years... He was still certain.

She raised her paddle once more.

"40 million to the exquisite young lady in the back!"

Out of muscle memories he brought his paddle up once more but he followed to where the auctioneer's hand had gestured towards before and traced the path to her. Sesshomaru's body stiffened.

_'Rin.'_

From afar she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She followed the source and found herself gazing into a pair of golden eyes.

A shiver went down her spine. That unusual amber struck her. His eyes were like liquid gold. Her pupils dilated and her mouth was agape. A shot of adrenaline rushed her veins as she met his gaze again.

_'So familiar... like someone from a dream...'_

Half a millennium had passed but she was still the same. He watched her in silence. She watched him wide-eyed.

* * *

_**Summer. Meiō 7. (1498 A.D.) ****518 Years before present day.**_

_He wasn't mad. He was just... surprised by her sudden attack. The cool water soaked through his kimono and he felt... rather refreshed. She stared at him in terror and regretted her abrupt behavior. Why had she vexed him in such a childish and offensive way? Surely he was irritated by her insolent behavior._

_Rin felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Her lord was surely displeased._

_He pushed himself up effortlessly and dismissed her terrified eyes. He clutched to the hilt of the Bakusaiga and pulled the katana out from his sash. Then, with the Tenseiga... Tokijin... When he had set the katana on the rock beside him, he pulled on the leather straps of his pouldron and let the heavy cuirass loosen from his left shoulder._

_'He doesn't look irked,' Rin blinked at Sesshomaru who was slowly... undressing._

* * *

"79.5 million to the gentleman in the front, third row!"

The bid had been 'jumped' by another patron. At a hefty 80 million yen, no one dared to bid up anymore.

She held the paddle in her hand and hesitated. He watched her in amusement. It looked like she wasn't giving up on Tenseiga. He only smiled at her; then he gestured politely with his hand for her to offer her bid. It seemed that she too was interested in the heavenly fang. Sesshomaru gladly relinquished his bid and yielded to her. He had always given her what she wanted, even if it was something that he had searched centuries for.

Rin held up her paddle and nodded at him with a genuine smile on her face.

"80 million yen to the young lady in black in the back!"

The room was quiet.

"The Tenseiga at eighty million yen. Eighty million yen. Going once... going twice... ... Sold! Congratulations... Aihara-sama!"

Rin stood gracefully on her feet and bowed to pay tribute to the other patron's acknowledgements. In the crowd of people, she found the golden-eyed man once again and smiled from ear to ear.

* * *

_**Summer. Meiō 7. (1498 A.D.) ****518 Years before present day.**_

_She studied him intensely and couldn't help but to let her eyes wander down his perfectly sculpted torso. Rin felt her cheeks growing hot and her mouth becoming dry. His Sashinuki hakama pants hung loosely at his waist. Rin turned her head aside but sneaked a peak at his firm abs._

_Rin sighed of relief when she realized he hadn't caught her staring._

_Was it so bad to say that she wanted him in a not so innocent way? She wondered how it would feel like to run her unworthy hands over his divine body. Ever since she was older she had felt differently about her lord. But never had she felt so fatally attracted to him before... until now. He was so heavenly. Rin felt her stomach muscles tighten and a warm sensation in her abdomen made her twitch. She gulped, hard._

_He could smell the change in her scent. Immediately he realized what he had done._

* * *

**Present day.**

"Congratulations, Aihara-chan," an elderly man raised his flute to meet the full flute in her hand. He teased her with a deep laughter, "Eighty million yen, I hope Magatsuhi-kun is paying for the katana."

Rin simpered and forced a grin on her face to play along, "Let's hope he is."

Rin turned her head to survey the premises; Magatsuhi was nowhere to be found at the after-auction reception. He was probably with a business partner or a new woman he had taken fancy to.

-x-X-x-

_**Winter. Meiō 8. (1499 A.D.) ****517 Years before present day.**_

_The tension between them was thick._

_"Why, Sesshomaru-sama?" she demanded an answer from him once more. "Why?" Her voice was trembling and she chewed on her lips in frustration. She held the collars of her yukata and kneeled beside him._

_He looked away from her, avoiding her accusing eyes._

_'You don't know what you want.'_

_"Why?" a tear trailed down her cheeks. "Is it because I am a human?"_

_He frowned. That wasn't the only reason and she should have known. But yes, a demon and a human couldn't possibly be together. He was more than convinced that he couldn't make her truly happy._

_"Rin, leave."_

_"No."_

_Had his obedient Rin denied his orders?_

_"Please, Sesshomaru-sama. Let me stay. I'm yours," she pleaded to him teary eyed. With audacity she shifted closer to him and seized his lips._

_In that moment, he knew that he couldn't resist her away anymore._

_"Mine..."_

_'Always.'_

-x-X-x-

**Present day.**

"Rin."

She quickly turned around upon hearing a mellifluous voice calling her name. She cringed at the informal and overly familiar way the man had addressed her. But her displeasure dissolved when she looked into his golden eyes. Rin simpered and looked away quickly.

_'It's him again. He knows my name. How?'_

She didn't protest. It comforted him to know that her name was still the same.

She looked into his eyes once more. His gaze never left her.

"Have _'we'_... met before?" she finally mustered enough grit to address him casually without honorific. As soon as she spoke she felt silly. If she had really met him before she surely would have remembered. He was beautiful... and too memorable.

He was about to answer until she cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed our familiarity," she laughed tensely and looked away again.

_'It's been half a millennium. Yet you are still my Rin,'_ he stared at her with the same loving gaze. She didn't seem to have noticed.

"Perhaps in another life," he uttered with his deep voice. The corner of his mouth came into a grin but his eyes were somber. He was serious. _'You were my one and only.'_ But she didn't catch his subtle implication. Of course she didn't. She was only her reincarnation. She couldn't feel their bond.

He was only humoring her and joshing around. Surely he was. Rin chuckled and grinned at him. She replied agreeably, "Yes, perhaps I have met you in another life."

Maybe he should have started with something lighter. He offered her his hand, "Sesshomaru. Nishimura, Sesshomaru."

"Nishimura-sama," she didn't take his hand but instead she bowed politely at him.

He shook his head, "No. Just Sesshomaru."

It disheartened him to see her so distant. Did reincarnations carry any memories of their past lives? He didn't know. All he was sure of was that this woman in front of him shared the same soul, body, and scent as his deceased beloved.

He took her hand into his as the sweet melody of the violin resounded in the room.

"May I have a dance, Rin?"

-x-X-x-

_**Spring. Bunki 3. (1503 A.D.) ****513 Years before present day.**_

_"Promise me you'll keep yourself safe," he kissed her forehead once more and hugged her body closer to his. "I won't be gone for very long, Rin."_

_"I promise, Anata..." she whispered while burying her face in his chest. She took a deep breath and let his light sandalwood scent fill her lungs. A small tear dripped down her cheek as she exhaled._

_He felt his collar growing wet. He didn't try to comfort her with words. He only held her in his embrace tighter than he did before._

-x-X-x-

He tightened his grasp around her waist as she followed his lead on the floor. She shifted her arms from his shoulders to his neck. His eyes never left hers. Was this even possible? After five centuries he had her in his arms once again. He lowered his head to press his forehead against hers. He lingered above her lips unsure if he should proceed.

This was crazy. This amber-eyed stranger was making her feel something she had never felt before - lustful desire. She didn't do this. She was a proper lady. He was only a man she had just met but she couldn't push him away.

"Let's go somewhere else," he whispered into her ears and interlaced his finger with hers as he momentarily broke their intimate distance.

-x-X-x-

_**Autumn. Bunki 3. (1503 A.D.) ****513 Years before present day.**_

_'I don't deserve to live. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.'_

_She laid lifelessly on the futon praying to the deities above to take her life away. There was no light in her eyes. None. They were no longer filled with their usual light sparkle. They were murky and dull. She clenched to her ripped silk kimono and bit her lips until she could distinguish the strong metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She shook vehemently and gasped for air as tears streamed down her eyes incessantly. She clenched her jaw until her temples throbbed in pain._

_She was vulnerable. So vulnerable. So pitiful too. She hugged herself tightly and crouched into a fetal position so her knees could cover her bare breasts. She clenched to the shredded fabric and tried to savage every bit of dignity she had left._

_She had been brutally violated. She had been tainted by that monster, that despicable Magatsuhi._

_Rin's small body quivered as she sobbed and sobbed._

_She wanted to die._

_"Sess...ho...maru..." she whispered his name helplessly. She was no longer worthy of him. How could she still be worthy of her Sesshomaru-sama now that she had been tainted? Her body was his and his only. But now another man had invaded her. She couldn't bear the feeling of Magatsuhi's rough hands stroking her bare skin or his abominable beady eyes feasting on her nude body. She felt filthy. Unclean._

_-x-x-x-_

_"Rin! Rin! Rin!" his voice cracked as he called her name over and over again._

_In haze and darkness she heard his voice. "Sess... hom...maru?" she opened her mouth to call back but she could only mouth the sounds. Her prayers were never answered. She wasn't dead. She was still alive but only conscious enough to feel the pain and the hellish suffering. She was chagrined. She didn't want him to see her like this._

_He surveyed her from a distance and his heart ached: her entire body was covered in indigo bruises. He couldn't even protect the only woman he had ever loved. He had failed her. He had failed himself._

_He clutched to the hilt of Bakusaiga and drew the katana. He charged towards the heinous monster and roared, "Damn you to hell... Damn you, Magatsuhi! Die!"_

_His pupils constricted as he halted before the demon. Magatsuhi clenched Rin's throat in his hand and held her in front of him as a shield._

_"If you strike me, she dies. Now surrender the Tenseiga to me and I'll let her go," the demon threatened the demon lord._

_"No... Sesshomaru-sama... Don't..." Rin forced the few words out of her throat and gasped for air. She gave him a disapproving look with tears in her eyes. "Don't..." she begged her beloved once more._

_He didn't care what had happened to her. Whether she was tainted by the monster… he would always want her. _Always.

_He clenched to the Tenseiga and yanked the sword and its sheath from his sash. Sesshomaru hurled the sword to the demon across from him in exchange for his Rin._

_As he held the heavenly fang in his hand, Magatsuhi propelled Rin towards Sesshomaru._

_Rin stumbled when she advanced towards Sesshomaru; her eyes were barely opened. She was so frail. So damaged. She could hear her own breathing and feel the gentle raindrops tapping against her skin. Suddenly she felt a sharp piercing pain through her heart. A blade had penetrated her back._

_"Riinnnnnnnnn!"_

_She heard his voice and smiled. Her cold and limp body fell into his warm embrace._

_"No... no... Rin! Rin! Rin! Listen to me! Rin! You are going to be alright!"_

_Magatsuhi held the Tenseiga in his hand with a smirk across his face. Rin's blood was dripping from the tip of the fang. The fang that had once saved her life had just taken it away. The fang didn't cut but it had a sharp tip._

_"No..." he shook his head. Her fragile life was slipping away from him._

_She mustered all of the strength she had left and brought her hand up to touch his smooth visage._

_"An... a...ta..."_

_The sky wept with him as his beloved took her final breath. He roared in pain and anguish. For the first time in his life, tears trickled down his eyes._

-x-X-x-

**Present day.**

Her prayers had been answered. He was not a chimera. He was the one she had been waiting her entire life for. In the dark room she could only faintly see his face illuminated by the slither of light piercing through the narrow window. Even with her bare back pressed against the cold wall her body burned.

_She held the collars of her yukata together with her hand just over her chest and entered his chamber quietly. Water dripped down from her cascading raven locks. He was nowhere to be found. Abruptly he appeared from nowhere and crushed his body against hers. The corner of her mouth curved into a mischievous grin._

"Sess... homaru..."

_"Anata..."_

His lips grazed hers and she whimpered at the gentle contact. Her brown eyes were filled with anxiety and unfulfilled desires. She grabbed onto one end of his bow tie and gently pulled it loose.

_She seized his lips with hers and reached for his golden sash. In a swift movement she tossed the silky fabric to a corner and tittered when he kissed the nape of her neck._

The slit of her dress rode up as she straddled her leg around his waist. She grabbed the collar of his blazer and tossed it aside.

_She straddled her leg around his waist and reached for his kimono. She tugged at the collar and let the fabric pool at their feet._

"Rin," he whispered her name softly by her ears.

_"Rin," he whispered her name softly by her ears._

She remembered.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Her heart walloped against her chest.

A small whimper escaped her lips and she leaned against the wall as memories of her past life drifted into her mind. She remembered. She remembered all of it.

_"Rin is so excited! Look! Sesshomaru-sama! Snow!"_

_"H...hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_"Why, Sesshomaru-sama? Why?"_

_"Rin doesn't want to leave you, Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_"S...e...s..sho... maru..."_

_"No... no... don't... Sessho...maru-sama..."_

_"An... a...ta..."_

_"Rin."_

_"Mine..."_

_"Anything, Rin."_

_"Riinnnnnnnnn!"_

_"Rin!"_

_"No... no... Rin! Rin! Rin! Listen to me! Rin! You can't die! Don't you dare leave me!"_

_"Rin!"_

"I've waited five centuries to return to you, Sesshomaru-sama," she cupped his face with her small hand and a smile lit her face.

She remembered him.

_Them._

The way he felt couldn't be described simply with words.

"So have I, Rin," he leaned against her and took her lips.

Their kiss was urgent and filled with longing. He had yearned for this moment. The world had changed and he had changed to adapt. The only thing that hadn't changed was his love for her.

She reached up to clench his silvery hair in her hands. Small moans escaped her throat when he trailed his hand along her bare back. He yanked at the zippers to reveal the rest of her porcelain skin.

-x-x-x-

Drops of sweat trailed down their bodies as her legs intertwined with his. The rhythms of their bodies synchronized so naturally. He knew exactly where to touch in order to evoke the small mews from her lips. He grunted when the carnal pleasures he had long forgotten manifested. Her body pulsated underneath his.

* * *

Magatsuhi's face ashened he heard that his fiancée had been seen intimately involved with another man at the after-auction reception. He would have none of it. He tightened his grasp on the china cup he had been admiring earlier and thwack the tea set onto the hard marble floor.

_'You are not going to get out of here alive tonight, Rin.'_

"Kill her," he ordered his men. "Kill her. Kill him. Kill both of them."

-x-x-x-

He handed his blazer to her when he noticed that his bite mark at the nape of her neck was visible.

"I'm taking you away from here," he stated firmly. His mind was set.

She gave him another heartfelt smile and nodded.

He took her hand into his and led her out the door. Sesshomaru surveyed the premises. It was eerily quiet. They were in an older wing of the auction house that was no longer in use. Her stilettos clicked behind him.

_Bang._

The blow of a bullet scraped by his shoulder.

"It's Magatsuhi's men," Rin gasped and clenched Sesshomaru's hand. The modern era was far more dangerous than the feudal but he had long surrendered his katana and demon strengths.

_'Magatsuhi.'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He fled with her through the auction house but the gunmen followed closely. Sesshomaru kicked the old door open and pulled Rin through with him. The rain soaked through the hem of his slacks. She pulled up her dress that was now drenched heavy in the rain. Lightning lit the night sky.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Bang._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He knew the bullet was directed at Rin.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rin turned around when Sesshomaru halted. His tranquil smile frightened her.

"Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called his name over and over again while shaking her head.

He fell to his knees.

She dropped down beside him and took him into her arms. She clutched his head to her chest.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?"

He choked and gasped quietly for air while clenching to his chest.

Rain and tears washed down her cheeks but the thunder muffled her cries.

"I... ... y..ou..." he gathered all of the strength he had left and brought his hand up to touch her smooth visage.

"No..." she shook her head. His life was slipping away from her in her arms.

"No! Sesshomaru-sama!"

He took his final breath and smiled. She shook her head. Her eyes were wide in denial.

"Don't... don't leave me..."

His hand fell lifelessly down on the floor. She turned up to the sky and cried in torment.

* * *

終わり


End file.
